digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Federico Puricelli
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blue Flare page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 04:05, March 26, 2011 Speculation You need to stop adding speculation and unsourced info to the wiki. It is getting really tiresome to clean up after it. 03:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Warning This is a warning for adding uncited info to Digimon Xros Wars and removing the citation notices. 03:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Warning This is a warning for adding speculated info to Shoutmon DX. 03:11, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, this is your second warning; one more and I'll have to ban you. Please, please don't add speculation. 21:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Warning This is your final warning, for adding false info to Shoutmon X2 (incidentally, Shoutmon X2 Plus M IS it's official name, and is used on the Xros Archive cards). You are hereby blocked for a week. 03:03, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm really sorry, i didn't tried to be a bandalist. Just don't forget what did before with the other characters profiles. Ban Wikia confirmed that you were , so: You are hereby banned from this wiki for abusing multiple accounts, attempting to impersonate another user, and creating a new account to get around a block. If you wish to contest this ban, please give your alibi or justifications here. 17:07, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Your sockpuppeting You were banned for pretending to be someone you weren't (wikia staff), and for making threats. That is not "unfair", by any means. However, this wiki has a policy that blocked users can request an unblock, if they are willing to work with the staff to reach an agreement, and to "sin no more". You have absolutely shitted on that principle. You consistently start up new accounts to evade your block (a bannable offense in itself), insert false or speculatory or badly-written text, and spew this story about how you are some innocent little flower that was bullied by the staff. Still, rules are rules. If you would like to make some kind of case, on this talk page, for why you were blocked unfairly, or why you should be allowed to come back and edit more, or why you can be trusted to not act like a ridiculous whining child, then the staff are obliged to work with you in reversing your block. If you are not willing to do any of these, then it is your fault, and your fault alone that you are banned from this wiki. Either act like a gotdamn adult, or go the fuck away. 05:09, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :You're childish, poorly-thought-out threats are adorable, but you're only hurting your own case. :One last time: if you want to edit on the wiki, you need to make an attempt to explain why you shouldn't have been blocked, or to explain why I should trust you not to vandalize and sockpuppet anymore. Seeing as you were banned for sockpuppeting (and only for sockpuppeting), your continuous fake accounts and IP addresses are only hurting your case. 04:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC)